


The Band Is Back Together

by shadowx_mac



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bass player Ben, Drummer Luther, Dysfunctional Family, Expect Klaus to sing a lot of queen and P!atd, Grace is a amazing mom, Guitarist Diego, Hurt/Comfort, Keyboard Allison, Klaus protection squad, Mobster Five, No they don't have their powers, Other, Pogo is best friend, Reginald Hargreeves sucks, Singer Klaus, The Hargreeves siblings love eachother, There's some Fluff in there somewhere, They will never admit that of course, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Violinist and Bass player Vanya, Yes it's got some song fic styles, band au, but similar skills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: “Breaking News has just come in..The Billionaire who brought together the famous kid band The Umbrella Academy has just passed away.The kids who were members of the band have all eyes on them just waiting to see if this tragedy will bring a reunion.Tune in for more information after the break”The Hargreaves grew up in the limelightNo they weren’t a crime fighting group of superheroesJust a group of unwanted kids forced to play in a band by their rich and neglectful adopted father.They broke up a long time ago with all the members of the band going their separate ways..Well that was until Vanya opened her door to find her brother five (who mind you she thought was dead) standing on her porch with a business proposition for her.Guess the band is back together.Join along for some singing, performing, and running from a deadly gang because what’s the Hargreeves without something going wrong.





	1. A Surprising Visitor

The sounds of violin echo through the rooftop apartment, the distinct sound of Phantom of the Opera can be heard. The beautiful melody leaks all through the apartment building, usually this type of thing would attract complaints however whenever this Violin was played the apartment building went silent as if no one could not listen to the gorgeous playing. This music was coming from the one and only Vanya Hargreeves.

Vanya had taken too the quiet life, coming out mainly to do some small performances, she kept to herself. After the split and fallout with her siblings she had written that book that had kinda sealed the deal with most of her relationships with her brothers, however she had been in contact with her sister Allison and had attempted to text Diego to wish him luck with his tour. Even though she had gotten to play in the band she hadn’t really gotten to perform with her siblings until their brother ben…

She had filled in as Bass after that but it never felt the same.

No matter how hard she tried to learn, practice constantly, no one could ever EVER replace Ben.

She hadn’t touched her Bass since they split up, maybe out of fear and trauma, maybe because she couldn’t ever touch it without thinking of her brother, the one that stayed up with her and listened to her play the violin when no one else would (Except for Klaus who would come in when he was hungover and couldn’t escape mental illness).

So once they had officially broke up she put her beautiful white Bass away in exchange for her violin that truly owned her heart, she had been playing way before The Hargreeves kids had been forced to be a band, she was the first of the siblings to actually play an instrument. Yet once everyone else found their instrument of choice and could play her skills didn’t really matter anymore.

Klaus sang, Diego played the guitar, Allison played the keyboard, Luther played the drums, Ben played bass, even Five had played tambourine from time to time. Vanya? She was just number 7, the kid that didn’t really even matter. Maybe her siblings sometimes told her otherwise, maybe her mother and pogo cared. In the eyes of her father she was dead weight. 

“Not stage material” he had said.

Vanya had spent her whole life attempting to prove to her father that she meant something, wasted her childhood trying to feel like she was worth even a glance.

It was always “Go away your not needed.” or “I’ll let you know when we need some background music.” 

So the moment they had parted ways and she was old enough to get out Vanya left without even thinking about it. Yeah she hated leaving her mother who practically had stockholm syndrome from being mentally and maybe even physically abused for so long, however she knew Pogo would make sure she was alright even if her mom couldn’t break away.

On an impulse decision she had written a book about the traumas of growing up in the “Umbrella Academy” band household, it had effectively ruined her relationship with most if not almost all of her siblings.

Vanya was crushed.

However she knew she should not have done that, leaked personal information from her siblings, that was a line she should have never crossed. After Five and Ben this just broke her, even though she profited from the book the damage done was not worth the money se had made.

So now here she was, alone, playing shows nowhere in the size that her siblings were doing (Except for Allison and Luther, Alison had turned to acting and Luther...well his playing skills had heavily decreased with time) to make ends meet.

She lets her soul shines through as she glides her bow across the strings, however she is disrupted in her peace when she hears a knock on his door. Thinking it’s one of her neighbors telling her to quiet down she walks to the door and opens it without much of a hesitation. 

“I’m sorry I’ll keep it down-”

However when she sees who’s on her doorstep her heart just stops beating for a moment, the air goes tense.

“Hey Sis, nice playing..”

The voice is condescending and painfully familiar.

“F-Five?..” her voice is faint and doesn’t sound like her own, she’s too shocked to process what was happening.

Her brother who had disappeared years ago in their childhood was now standing on her doorstep dressed in a black suit, he obviously looked their age but even though his face is much different and grown, she can still see hints of the brother second brother she thought she lost.

After all these years he was still the Five she knew.

Tears were falling down her face before she could stop or even feel them, her mind goes blank as she stares at her brother in disbelief.

Five looks her up and down as if taking in how she’s changed from when they were young, his expression is so casual even with the fact that he hasn’t seen her in decades, he raises an eyebrow at her as if he’s just recently seen her.  
“You gonna let me in?” he asks with almost a bit of a snarky tone.

Vanya opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

“I’m assuming you haven’t heard the news..” Five says with a sigh adjusting his sleeves.

“H-How are you alive?! Where have you been, why didn’t you come home-I thought you were-” the words come falling out of her mouth.

He smiles faintly at her but it’s hollow, Five crosses his arms lightly, “We have a lot of catching up to do.”


	2. A business propositon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally updated! Sorry for the wait.

Vanya barley has the mental capacity to let him by her into her apartment, she shuts the door with a soft thud, she has the mind to put her volin down and then just stares at her brother who she thought at this point was  _ deceased _ _._

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost..” Five seems to be attempting to lighten the mood as he looks out her window off in the distance.

“Five..how are you alive? Where did you go?..Why did you leave..” Vanya chokes out, her voice sounds weak and not like herself.

“It’s a long story...I know you must have millions of questions..So as to not waste what precious time we have I’ll answer what I believe are the main ones. Yes, I’m obviously not dead. I ran away because I couldn’t stand what the family had become, father not only abused us but you. No, I wasn’t on the streets for a good chunk of it. No, not one else knows but you. Yes, I probably should have reached out to you but I couldn’t, I got by on my own and something went wrong that got rid of all chances I had of ever contacting any of you. Will I ever really tell you what I’ve done? No, it’s probably best for the both of us that I don’t go into the gory details, I understand that might be a hard pill for you to swallow but I really don’t want to go into it and there are more serious matters to attend to. All you need to know is that I survived and I’m here now...okay?” He says turning around to face Vanya.

Vanya blinks at him trying to take in all the information he’s just told her, she frowns deeply when he says he won’t tell her, however she knows her brother even though she hasn’t seen him for years. He hasn’t changed that much, he didn’t like talking about his problems then and he didn’t seem to now. Knowing that attempting to coax it out of him wasn’t going to work she sighs and nods, figuring she will simply try again later.

“That’s going to be hard to just get past...but if it really means that much to you I won’t push it..Why did you come to me though?” she asks curiously.

Five offers her a tired smile, brushing off his blazer he steps towards her, “Your the only one I really trust right now..I always felt that if I was going to come back I’d go to you first, your a lot more easy to talk to..I could try approaching Diego, Klaus, or Alison but they are basically untouchable, I didn’t even consider Luther, and well I obviously can’t go to Ben..” Five trails off quietly.

Vanya’s eyes shift towards a picture on the wall of her siblings, she stares at the other younger brother she lost, “You heard about that?...” it’s not really a question as much as it is an empty statement.

Five clears his throat in a bit of discomfort, “It was all over the news...a bit hard to avoid..” he says after a while. It’s silent for a moment between them, as if either are unsure of how to restart the conversation, “Oh..do you want something to drink or eat?” Vanya asks blinking to get rid of the depressed haze. Completely forgetting her manners even though it’s just her brother, though it’s Five she still feels apart of her is talking to a completely new person.

“Got anything strong?” he asks grimacing slightly, Vanya smiles softly, “With everything I have to deal with? Of course I do.” they both chuckle slightly as Vanya disappears into her kitchen. She comes out carrying two glasses, she hands one glass to five before plopping down onto her couch with an exasperated sigh of relief. 

Five chuckles and shakes his head slowly, taking a sip of the liquor she’s offered him with a grateful look, “Anyways besides wanting to see you, there is something I did come to discuss with you.” he says swirling the dark liquid around in his glass. Vanya raises an eyebrow at him as she curls up on her couch, taking a sip of her own glass she tilts her head slightly at him.

“Well I mean I’m sure whatever it is it must be important, considering you getup.” she says gesturing to his outfit, Five dusts off his suit blazer unconsciously, “Hey better then the shit we used to have to wear.” he says with a bit of a bitter tone. 

“Guess your right..but anyways what’s up?” Vanya places her glass on her coffee table, she’s trying to get Five to get to the point, whatever he’s about to talk to her about is starting to make her anxious. Five takes another gracious gulp of the alcohol before putting it on the coffee table along with his sister’s glass before sitting up just a bit straighter than he already was, if that’s even possible.

“I have a business proposition for you that I think would benefit all of us, you would of course be paid graciously for your part played, assuming that is that we make as much as I’m expecting.” he says in such a calm way as if these types of deals are something he makes often, the cool but intimidating presence he starts to radiate is enough to make Vanya shift a little in her seat, making her a bit uncomfy. She has to take a moment to remind herself that this is her brother.

“Business proposition?..I’m not stealing anything..” Vanya says quickly as if to shut down any idea of that happening, it wasn’t like she was pouring money out of her own pockets, she didn’t know if she would have enough to pay fines if they were to get caught. Clearly though that’s not what’s being offered because Five gives her almost offended but expectant look, as if predicting she would say that.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying, the idea that you would think I’m telling you need to rob a place is just...never mind, what I was saying is, I’m thinking we get the band back together...do a little reunion tour, of course you’ll be compensated, and I will assume more of the managerial position. There’s no way in actual hell am I ever picking up a tambourine again..” he grumbles the last part in disgust

Vanya snorts slightly, besides the fact that her brother’s idea would never work, the image of a young Five fills her mind, his irritated expression as he shakes the small Frisbee sized instrument with such malice that it’s humorous. She shakes her head slowly at him, “Oh yeah because I’m sure everyone, especially Diego would be totally down to go through that again, and me being there to? They are sure to come! After what I did I’ll be lucky if they even look at me..” she says a bit harsher than she really means too, but clearly Five was expecting this because he sighed slightly at her.

“I know...the whole book thing right?..” he crosses his arms slightly, Vanya looks away and nods. At the time it had been a therapeutic thing, just to get all the pain of the past off her chest, when it had made more money than she thought it would well that was a plus. The one regret Vanya had was the fact that the book had sealed her relationship with her siblings, maybe on the exception of Klaus who was still too nice of a person to really hate her for it she hadn’t heard from any of her siblings after that. She knows she didn’t have a right in spilling out all their dark secrets and hanging them out for everyone to see, but Vanya needed people to know.

Needed them to know what it was like being treated like she hadn’t existed, only necessary because of the shit that had happened to Ben..

“You read it?..” she asked meekly, more because she’s afraid to hear his response, last thing Vanya wanted was for Five to also be upset with her, but she was expecting it. After how badly Diego had apparently reacted? She didn’t know if she could face that pain again.

“Yeah..That took a lot of balls..but I don’t despise you for it, I figured one of you would publish some sort of memoir at some point..I’m kind of happy it was you as opposed to someone else.” he says clearing his throat, “I sincerely don’t think they hate you Vanya..mad maybe, but I think this would be good for us..” he says looking towards her with a genuine look. 

Vanya shrugs, offering him a weak laugh, “Five...why did you come to me..you could have done this idea without me, it would be better off without my presence..” she can’t bare to look him in the face.

“I came to you because, no matter what the others say..it’s not a band without you sis..also we need someone to play Bass, and I can't imagine anyone else Ben would want to play his instrument then you..We both know that’s what he would want..” Five stares her down, Vanya locks eyes with him.

She sighed, “Alright...I’m in, I’m just saying they aren’t going to be happy to see me..” Vanya says with a shrug. Five smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry about it…I should be able to give you a down payment-” Vanya cuts him off fast.

“I don’t care about the money Five..I mean yeah the money is nice, but I’ll just be happy to see everyone else...wait, you said that I’m the first one you’ve come too? How do you plan on even getting the others? What makes you think they’ll even want to talk to you?” she asks looking at him with an apprehensive expression. Five gets up from her sofa, reaching into the pocket of his pants.

“I guess we’ll just have to have a little hope, huh? Now come on..” he says as he pulls two pieces of paper from his pocket.

“We have a rock show to attend.”


	3. Next chapter coming soon

Hello everyone thank you so much for checking out or showing interest in this story. School has been really bad lately so I’m quite busy but don’t worry I haven’t given up on this story yet. I promise the next chapter will come out soon!  
Thanks,  
Mac

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all liked my first work it means so much! I've had this idea for awhile, if you want to see more of this story let me know because I'm really excited.  
~Mac


End file.
